


Hold The Fuck Up

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Battle, Battlefield, Best Friends, Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Epic Battles, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Male Friendship, Romantic Friendship, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Reflection, Space Battles, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-16 00:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14152629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: In the middle of a battle with just Lance and Keith, the latter has something he needs to say, and needs to have done.Oneshot/drabble





	Hold The Fuck Up

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/367341) by shima-draws. 



> 1 YEAR ANNIVERSARY OF BEING ON AO3!!

They needed to get through the ship quickly before anything happened. Lance lead the way, his shoulders set, and his face solemn. Keith brought up the rear. They needed to find the others too. To get out of here alive, most importantly. 

"...hold the fuck up," Keith said suddenly. Lance stopped and he did turn, but his eyes narrowed. 

"Excuse me?"

"I said hold the fuck up," Keith repeated. "I'm the fuck up..."

Lance's face softened. 

"...hold me," he finished in a smaller voice. 

And of course, Lance did. He opened his arms, and Keith slumped into them, resting his forehead against his chest. 

"You've had a rough time lately, huh...?" Lance asked gently. 

"Mm hm," Keith mumbled into his shoulder. 

After all this was done though, it'd be better. Easier. Safer. 


End file.
